


If I Have a Face, You Have a Throne

by Magnex91



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand & Finger Kink, Handcuffs, Impregnation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, cumming inside, safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnex91/pseuds/Magnex91
Summary: "Noctis was smiling, both sly and sweet at the same time, before he pulled your hips a final time. Your knees hit the mattress on either side of his head and the smile disappeared between your legs." A series of one-shots written for my partner, who loves Noctis.





	1. Her Majesty’s Throne

**Author's Note:**

> My partner said she wouldn't finish Final Fantasy XV, so I'm writing her three one-shots as compensation for her stopping her road-trip.

It would have been a lie to say that Noctis had sprung this on you. Most of his pick-up lines (delivered with either a fox-like grin or a rosy blush) were related to him eating you out. The prince enjoyed foreplay, and seemed to delight in bringing you to the peak of pleasure several times a night, but he did it with his hand and cock alone.

The night that he pulled you on top of him did not feel different from the outset. Noctis like to have you on him, reveling in another person’s weight on him the same way he loved being covered heavy blankets. Tonight he guided you up his body, gently pulling your hips closer and closer, until he was face-to-face with your dripping sex. Noctis was smiling, both sly and sweet at the same time, before he pulled your hips a final time. Your knees hit the mattress on either side of his head and the smile disappeared between your legs as his lips made perfect contact with the slit of your vagina.

The shock of contact nearly jolted you off the bed, but Noctis’ grip held you in place over him. Your hands curled into fists. Noctis’ tongue took slow, long licks up the length of your pussy. The tip of his tongue ghosted over your clitoris, sending another jolt through your body. You threaded your fingers into his hair, tugging him against you. Most of the time, you would have never dared to be so savage with him, but Noctis was inviting it. He sucked and lapped as if he were starving for you.

Noctis rolled your clitoris on the tip of his tongue. He kept your attention with the rapid motion of his tongue, and his fingers were another surprise. He kept his grip on one of your hips, not holding you down as much as keeping his grip on you. He slipped two fingers from the other hand inside you. He pushed them up into you, drawing out your moans and sighs. You tightened your grip on his hair, pulling his face closer to you.

As you rocked your hips against his face, Noctis withdrew his fingers from you and held onto your ass, pulling you against him as his jaw moved and his tongue labored against you. The pleasure was building in you. The orgasm rushed through your body, rushing and surging through you and dragging screams from your throat. Noctis was relentless, moving through your waves of pleasure and milking every cry from your lips.

When he emerged from between your legs, his hair was stuck to his face with sweat and the redness had risen into his cheeks. He panted for breath and brought a hand to his jaw, massaging the joints. “How was that?”

“Great,” you breathed. “It was… _You_ were amazing…”

“So are you.” Noctis pressed a kiss to your neck. “Round two?”


	2. The Hand of the King

If there was a downside to sleeping with the future king of Insomnia, it was his reluctance to cause any kind of pain for you. He even avoided the sort of pain that would make the pleasure that much sweeter. Noctis was reluctant to spank you, and mortified whenever his passion caused him to sink his teeth into the softness of your shoulder. But he could be talked into things, gently persuaded, and this was one of the gentle persuasions: That you wanted his whole hand inside you.

“All at once?”

“All at once,” you told him. You were already naked, in his arms, flushed with arousal as you gazed down between the two of you. His hands— soft and slim-fingered— were spread wide on your thighs. Noctis had fingered you before. To prepare you for his cock, he would slip two or three fingers into you and slide them into you and out of you until you begged for him. He had managed to bring you off with those fingers before. He could do it with the whole hand.

“Alright,” he mumbled. Noctis studied your body on him, trying to determine the best angle. After a moment of contemplation, Noctis laid you out on your back and spread your legs wide. You gazed at him— your love, your prince, your _king_ — as he slipped two fingers inside you. It was a light pressure, sweetly familiar, and he found your G-spot almost immediately. The touch of him seemed to wake up the desire that usually slept inside you until moments like these. You thrust your hips against his fingers, slowly, feeling the fluids that had built up inside you dripping around him.

Noctis added a third finger to them. This was still a familiar sensation, but it started to stretch a little. This was as far as he had ever stretched you before. If this were a normal night, Noctis would have slowly opened his hand as much as he could. He would have replaced it with his cock and fucked you until you were starry-eyed. Instead, he added a fourth finger now with a cautious, experimental push. Everything but his thumb was inside you and the sting that his fingers brought as they moved was almost pleasant. It was a low burn, like the one from when he had first taken you months ago. The sensation shifted in intensity as he slid his fingers in and out of you, using the slickness of your arousal to make things easier.

There was a jolt as he swirled his thumb around your clitoris before sinking it into you. That was all of his fingers. Each one was up to at least the second knuckle, from the feel of it, but it was hard to tell. It was hard to even see Noctis' face in the dim light of your shared bedroom. This was the most he had ever placed inside you, and it felt wonderful. You were so filled with him. Pride welled up in you, knowing that you could take in this much of him. You clenched yourself around him, making him gasp.

“You’re gripping me. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“It feels good?”

“It feels great. Can you put in more?”

Noctis gave a low chuckle. “I’ll be in you up to my wrist. Are you sure you want that?”

“Yes.” You arched your back, exposing more of yourself to him. “Make me cum like this.”

Noctis placed a kiss on you, just above the start of your pubic hair, before turning to the task at hand. He plunged himself into you, being attentive to rub against your G-spot as frequently as he could. The excitement of having him inside you—of having so much of him inside you and his awe at being able to do it—made quick work of you. Half a dozen thrusts of his fist and the orgasm surged through you. You could feel yourself tightening around him, involuntarily this time, and your heartbeat was pounding loud in your ears. You only realized that your hips had come up off the bed when you felt them settle back onto the bed.

You could feel Noctis’ eyes on you as you came down from the high. He had the decency to let you catch your breath before trying to remove himself from you. He withdrew slowly. When the widest part of his hand left you, it only came out because it was thickly lubricated with you. Even after that, he took his time. Noctis removed each finger, one at a time, before taking out the last two on a heaving, shuddering breath from you.

“How was that?”

“Fine,” you gasped. You extended a hand toward the nightstand, where a glass of water sat waiting.

Noctis began cleaning his hand out with a similarly placed towel. “I hope it was better than fine.” He looked between your splayed legs; you could barely feel them, but you felt the wetness between your thighs getting cold. “You soaked the bed.”

“What do we do now?”

“Sneak into a guest room?” Even in the dark, his eyes sparked with a delicious idea. “Maybe soak that bed as well?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will go up after my girlfriend finishes the game. Lets send her some luck for That Ending.


	3. Duty to the Throne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: There’s consensual non-consent to be had here.

You liked to think that you didn’t respond to demands, but the royal council had been pushing you lately. The line of Lucis needed an heir. As Noctis’ wife, one of your only duties was to provide him with that heir. Even if you were unburdened by the needs of the council, Noctis was not, and the strain of their demands showed on his face after every session. He needed to get you pregnant, but the pressures of his council left him distracted. Knowing your husband the way you did, you understood that the best way to distract him from pressure was with a game. 

“No calling me king. It’s kind of weird for me.” Noctis reminded you. “Tell me the safe word again. So I know that you know it.”

“‘Red,’” you replied. You had talked about it hours earlier, and you doubted that you would need it. The safe word was more for Noctis’ peace of mind than yours. 

“Perfect,” Noctis told you, pressing a kiss to your forehead. He got up from the bed, and you admired him from the back: The way his muscles moved and shifted under his skin; the way his hair glinted in moonlight. He moved across the room, pulling the handcuffs out of the top drawer of your dresser. 

When he rejoined you on the bed, Noctis kissed you. You opened your mouth to him, letting his warm slick tongue probe your mouth while he slipped one of the cuffs around your wrist. He looped the chain between the bars of your headboard and fastened the other cuff to you. You were bound to bed, forced into a propped up position and bared to the eyes of your love, as he settled into place between your legs. 

You had been having sex for months, and so the slide of his cock into you was nothing new, but still as thrilling as the first time he had done it. Noctis set a fast pace. He drew you into an embrace, pulling you into the nape of his neck. You pressed hot kisses to his neck and ear, rocking your body against his. The pleasure was building up as he rubbed your clitoris in small, tight circles. You had not been with him this way for weeks, and he was pent-up; he wouldn’t last long. 

It was time to introduce the game of it. You leaned your mouth up to his ear, and whispered “Please don’t come inside me.” 

“No,” he growled. He laid a hand on your throat, not tightly but with the potential to choke you if he wanted to. It was planned, and he played his role of assaulter well. Noctis nipped at your neck, smirking into your “fearful” face. 

“Please,” you whimpered. 

“I’m going to do it, whether you want me to or not.” Noctis laid another kiss to your lips, more forceful than the one he had used to start your night. His hips pounded against yours more quickly, twice the speed from before and twice the force. “Oh, I’m going to finish inside you really soon.” 

“No,” you whimpered, writhing against the luxurious sheets. “I can’t.” 

“You have to. You don’t have a choice.” Noctis growled against your neck. A moan escaped from his lips. “I’m so close…” 

“Noctis, please, don’t… Ah!” 

“Oh, fuck!” 

You came at the same time, as if linked by more than your desires. He kissed you, nearly choking you with his tongue. Noctis’ hips jerked against you, without rhythm, focused only on his pleasure. You tightened around him, straining against the handcuffs with the desire to hold him closer. For all the play, he was still the love of your life. 

The orgasm faded slowly. Noctis withdrew himself, pulling himself off of you, but kissing you one more time. “Did you like that?” 

“Yeah…” 

“It wasn’t too much?” 

“No. Just enough.” 

“Great… Let me uncuff you. Hang on.” 

Noctis reached over to the end table, where the key shone in the moonlight. He reached forward and undid one of your arms, then the other. While you rubbed the spaces on your wrists where the cuffs had rubbed, Noctis had laid his hands on your thighs. He stroked them, right-to-left and back again. 

“How did it feel?” 

“It was great, but…” A sly smirk cut his features. “A lot of it is coming out.” You didn’t need to check; you could feel it oozing out a little bit onto the bed. Noctis’ hand slipped from off your thigh between your legs. “I would hate to let it go to waste. May I?” 

“Please,” you said, laying back against the pillows. 

His fingers pressed against you, cold with the come he had gathered from between your legs. Noctis knew your body, knew where to press his fingers to make you moan and writhe. He found that spot and rubbed his come into that place. The sudden, intense contact came so quickly on the heels of your last one that it took only a few strokes of Noctis’ fingers to send you spiraling into another orgasm. 

When you finally came down, Noctis was laying beside you. His arms were tight around you and he cuddled against you. “Lets hope that worked,” you mumbled. 

“I’m sure it did. I love you,” he said. 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
